I'm a what?
by yurisnow
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting a witch when she puts a curse on Sam. Dean wakes up in the middle of the night to have Sam missing but to find something in his place. What's the curse she placed on Sam? What's the item left behind?
1. I'm a what?

**Author's Note: **This is for the #SupernaturalObsessed contest on dA. The theme is "I'm a what?" The character in the story has to go through a transformation of some kind. Now, what will it be? You just have to read and find out ;] Oh, this takes place in Season 2 between House of Holy and Hollywood Babylon.

_Disclaimer: _Like everyone else on here, I don't own Supernatural. It's too bad 'cuz I really a show with hot guys in it ;]

_Word Count:_ 1,676

_Warnings: _Cussing. No spoliers.

Now, let's read the story :]

XxXxXx

"Sammy!" I shouted wanting Sam to duck out of the way before it was too late. I wasn't sure if he heard me because the next thing I know, he's flown across the room and I'm attached to the wall by the friggin' by the witch we were hunting. It's a pain in the ass 'cuz I was trying to hunt to the bitch but it wasn't working.

I attempt to unattached myself from the wall to see if Sam is alright. He's laying on the floor of the room against a bookcase not moving. We're in a study that has the usually things, desk, computer, bookshelf, filing cabinet and whatnot. I'm currently pinned to the wall behind the desk and in-between two windows. Sam is laying on the floor across from me. The witch looks back at me then to Sam and an evil smile appears on her face. "Whatever you're planning bitch, don't try it." I growl trying to break the hold on the wall.

She looks back at Sam who has started to stir. "I'd watch your mouth. If I remember correctly, you're the one attached to the wall." She spits at me.

"Yeah but I'm not the cranky bitch now am I?" I shot back unable to help myself with the remark. She frowns but then an evil smile creeps up on her face once again. This one is different from before. This smile is more evil then before. I immediately regret my statement. I look back down to Sam who is now looking at me trying to get a message across. I immediately understand what he's saying and turn my attention back to the witch in front of me.

I'm about to open my mouth and say something when I'm thrown across the room into the filing cabinet. Right before I hit the cabinet, I felt my leg hit something then heard a crash. I grunt as I hear a pop and pain ripples across my shoulder and I fall to the floor. I'm picked up once again and she's launching me to the bookshelf.

I'm about to be propelled into the bookshelf when I fall to the ground. I grunt as my shoulder screams in pain when I hit the ground. I lay there for a second and then jump to my feet feeling for my gun in the waist band. I find the grip of my gun and grab it out of the waist band of my pants. The witch is laying on the ground with Sam above her. She is muttering curses under her breath. I notice blood is trickling from her scalp where Sam hit her with his gun.

I'm about to shot the bitch when I hear laughter from the floor. It's not the oh-my-god-I'm-crazy laugh. Oh no it's the I-have-a-plan laugh. I look up at Sam who has his eye brow raised at me. I aim the gun at the witch's head and pull the hammer back. "What are you laughing about?"

"You'll see in the morning," Once again, the evil smile appears on her face. I was about the do something to her when both Sammy and I were flown across the room into the bookshelf. Sam landed on top of me and let me tell you, that boy is _not_ light. I grunted for the third time in eight minutes as Sam's weight hurt my shoulder. I was about to tell my brother to get the hell off me when the bookshelf fell down.

XxXxXx

"Dean," I moaned feeling something shake my shoulder. I opened my eyes to have everything blurry. I saw a blurry face above me that became clearer as I blinked several times.

"Sammy where's the bitch?" I growled sitting up too fast because my head began to spin. Despite the spinning, I stood up looking around the room. The bookshelf was laying next to me, the computer was laying on the floor (that must have been what my foot knocked over), the filing cabinet had a dent in it, and the wall had a slight imprint from where I was being held by the evil witch. "The owner of this house is gonna be pissed when he sees what happened."

"He's gone and that's why we should leave before he gets home." Sam said picking up his gun and handing me mine.

XxXxXx

Back at the motel I sat on the bed after kicking my shoes off. "What did she mean by 'you'll see in the morning'?" I leaned against the head board with a beer in my hand. I was ignoring the pain in my shoulder thinking it was only bruised.

"Not sure but I think she was muttering a curse earlier," Sam powered up the laptop and turned to face me from where he was sitting at the kitchenette table. "How's your shoulder?"

"To me it looked like she was just swearing at us. Hurts like a bitch," I responded unconsciously moving my shoulder away from Sam.

"She coulda been muttering a curse at one of us." He stood up and was by the side of the bed in three long strides. "Lemme have a look." I reluctantly leaned forward and shrugged off my jacket and then my shirt so Sam was seeing my bare shoulder. He poked and prodded and I hissed at him to stop. "Looks dislocated."

"From hitting a filing cabinet?" I raised an eyebrow and took a swig of the amber liquid in my hand.

"Yeah I'm going to pop it back in. Let me get the good stuff." Sam went out to the Impala and grabbed the Jack Daniels from the trunk along with the medical bag we kept. I waited wondering what the bitch could've possible cursed one of us with.

Sam came back in handing me the bottle of whiskey. I swallowed a couple mouth full's and Sam waited for the alcohol to take effect. While waiting for the wonderful numbing medicine to work, I shifted so I was sitting cross legged on the bed with my back facing Sam. "Ready?" I nodded grinding my teeth knowing how much this was going to hurt. Sam placed one of his hands on the front of my shoulder and then the other on the back of it. "Okay on three. One-tw—"

"Sonvabitch!" I shouted after Sam popped my shoulder in back in place. "What happened to three?"

Sam let a smile creep up on his face. "You'd be tense if I waited 'til three."

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath taking a drink of the whiskey.

"Jerk," Sam smirked.

XxXxXx

Several hours later I woke up to a muffled cry and then a popping sound. I jumped out of bed grabbing for my knife that was underneath the pillow. I scanned the room looking for Sam but I couldn't find him. The clock read three 'oh four in the morning. There was no way Sam would be out doing something. He was always first to go to bed and first to rise but not this early. I remember Sam fell asleep reading a book at midnight. "Sam?" I called out into the darkness hoping he'd respond.

With no response, I walked over to the bathroom and kicked open the door. He pulled back the curtain. Sam wasn't in the bathroom. I grabbed my cell and hit 2 on speed dial. His phone started to ring across the nightstand and shit my phone in frustration.

I looked over at his bed and saw his sheets were still made as if he was sleeping. "That's odd," I muttered standing in front of the bed. This close to the bed, there was a square in the middle of the bed. My eyebrows knotted together as I grabbed a handful of the rough material. I yanked the sheets back to see…

…a laptop.

The laptop was a rather large one with a blue top and black bottom. I opened the cover and saw the buttons were brown. Now that was a strange design. We didn't have a laptop like this. The only one we had was Sam that was gray. I glanced over my shoulder and his laptop was on the table where he'd left it.

I eyed the power button unsure whether or not to turn it on. I decided to turn it on, it wouldn't hurt anything or anyone. I sat on the bed next to the laptop waiting for it to power up.

I leaned against the wall and placed the laptop on my lap. The computer was already powered up and the screen saver was a brown, like the color of the keys. I was about to go snooping around the computer when a chat popped up.

**Sam: **Dean?

I looked around the room to see if Sam was back but he wasn't. His phone was the nightstand, his computer on the table, and his shoes on the floor next to his bed. I focused back on the screen and typed in my reply.

**Dean: **Ridley C. Scott

Where are you Sammy?

**Sam: **I don't know. I heard a pop and then everything went black.

**Dean: **Did you leave the motel room?

**Sam: **No.

"What the hell?" I muttered annoyed. this was going nowhere.

**Sam: **I heard that.

I froze. How did he hear that? There was no way he could've heard that. "Heard what?" I asked out loud.

**Sam: **You say 'what the hell'.

I froze with my eyes wide. My jaw almost dropped. The computer made sense. It had been where Sam was sleeping. Sam had been wearing a blue tee shirt and black sweatpants when he went to bed; that would explain the color of the laptop. His eyes were brown and his hair was brown.

Everything made sense.

I started to laugh.

**Sam: **What? Why are you laugh? Dean! Tell me why you're laughing. Dammit Dean!

"Dude, chill." I stopped laughing and smiled. "You're a laptop." There was a pause and then a message popped up.

**Sam:** I'm a what?


	2. Tickle Monster

**Author's Note:** I'm back with a second chapter :] So many people wanted a second chapter so I was like why not? I'm glad everyone likes the idea of Sam turning into a laptop :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Disclaimer:_ Unfortunately, I still do not own the Supernatural :[ If I did, you'd already heard about season 7

_Word Count: _1,481

_Warnings: _Cussing. No spoliers

XxXxXx

**Sam: **Dean.

Dean.

Dean!

DEAN!

I looked at the messages Sam was sending me. He was obviously very pissed that I wasn't answering him. It was nice not having to respond right away. It seemed like he couldn't see me so he'd have no idea what I was doing right now. I smiled. "What computer geek? Hey, can you see me?"

**Sam: **Um…no and will you please tell me what's going on?

Question answered. I smirked thinking of all the things I could do to his face and he wouldn't even know it. Or would he…? Well, I'd just have to find out once we fixed this whole curse thing. "I dunno. I woke up to you gone. The witch obviously cursed you somehow."

**Sam: **Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Hey, you asked." I answered the computer screen. It felt really weird talking to a computer. It was like I was crazy or something…

**Sam: **We have to figure something out, I can't be a computer for the rest of my life.

"We'll figure something out. Don't we always?"

**Sam: **Sometimes and sometimes it's just your dumb luck that gets us out of the situation.

"Don't go blaming me for this one. It was _your _idea to take this case." I responded. I'm pretty sure if I could see Sam's eyes right now, he'd roll them. I glanced over at the clock on the night stand and it read three thirty. I yawned and another _ping _sound from the chat rang through the air.

**Sam: **You still there?

"Yeah and I'm going to sleep. It's three thirty in the morning. Night Sammy." I reached for the top of the computer and shut it. I set the computer on the bed and went back to my bed. The next thing I knew, I was fast asleep dreaming.

XxXxXx

Yawning, I rolled over and looked at the clock. It read one fifteen in the afternoon. This was the latest I've slept in a very long time and it was nice. I didn't have any case hanging over my head which felt like the world was sitting on my shoulders. Let me tell you, after a while the world starts to hurt your shoulders.

I sat up in bed and stretched. In the process of stretching, my shoulder burned in pain. I had forgotten I had dislocated it last night fighting the witch. I rubbed my shoulder getting out of bed. I was about to open the laptop when I figured I could take my time taking a shower and eating.

An hour later, I was dressed and I sat down at the kitchenette table with Sam the laptop (I decided to nickname him Samtop) and Sam's lap top. I opened Sam's laptop then Samtop. Once I opened Samtop I was bombarded with messages from Sam.

**Sam: **Dammit Dean, that hurt!

**Sam: **Dean? You know its almost ten right? Where are you?

**Sam: **This is getting annoying Dean. Get your ass outta bed!

**Sam: **DEAN! Wake up!

**Sam: **Dean? Where'd ya go?

I smiled knowing how annoyed Sam was. About fifteen more messages popped up from Sam. I read all of them. Man was he a whiner.

"Dude, chill. I'm right here," I leaned back in the chair and opened the internet on Samtop. I started to punch in a witch curses in the search engine.

**Sam: **About time! I'm glad I wake you up 'cuz we'd never get anything done if we went by your schedule. Dude, that tickles… knock it off! *laughs*

I raised an eyebrow. "Does this really tickle?"

**Sam: **Yes, *growls* knock it off.

I smirked and started to click on the keys some more. I was typing gibberish just to annoy Sam because I knew it would annoy him. As I typed away furiously, the little message box popped up and the next thing I know, music is blaring from the speakers. It's not just a simple quite music, no it's the I'm-going-to-blow-my-ear-drums-out-music. I covered my ears as the pain of the loud music hurt my ear drums. "Dude! What the hell?"

**Sam: **I asked you to stop and you didn't. *frowns*

"You didn't need to blare my friggin' ear drums out!" I shot back as my ears were still ringing from the loud scream music he had played. "How the hell did you do that anyway?"

**Sam: **I dunno man… *shrugs* I just kinda happened.

"Well words of advice, if you don't want to be smashed into pieces, don't do it again," I growled rubbing my right ear.

**Sam: **If you want a brother anymore, then I advise you not to do that.

I rolled my eyes and sat back in the chair. It was weird thinking Sam was a laptop and I was using him. I could be tou—okay, not going there. I shook my head trying to get that mental image out of my head. I mean, he _is _my brother. "Whatever, okay we gotta get moving with this. I want Sam back and not Samtop."

**Sam**: *raises eyebrow* Samtop?

"It's the nickname I gave you Sammy. Chill." I grabbed my phone and hit speed dial number three. Sammy was my first speed dial after the programmed voicemail and then it was Bobby. I crossed my arm over my chest resting my shoulder as the phone rang waiting for Bobby to pick up. A message from Samtop popped up but I ignored it only knowing that he'd be pissed at me later. But it was like a text message, you could ignore it until it was convenient for you to read and answer.

"Hello?" The gruff voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Bobby Sam and I kinda ran into a little problem…" I stood up and as soon as I stood up, a ping was heard from Samtop.

I heard a sigh on the other end. I could only imagine Bobby rubbing his hand over his face and leaning back in whatever chair he was sitting in. "What kinda problem ya idjits?"

"Well…" I paced back and forth between the front of the room to the kitchenette table. "We were on a case with a witch who was a complete bitch. She was just nasty. Sam or I pissed her off and then we think… well obviously she cursed Sam."

"Cursed Sam how?"

I continued to pace and more pings were being heard from Samtop that like all the others, I was ignoring. I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "He was changed into a laptop."

There was a long pause and on the other side of the room, several pings rang through the air. I waited for Bobby's reply. "A what?"

"A laptop."

"How?"

"He was cursed. I woke up at three in the morning to hear a pop and a muffled cry from Sam. Next thing I knew, I was talking to Sam through a chat room on him…. That sounds dirty…."

"What do you mean a 'chart room'?" I could hear the confusion and bewilderment in Bobby's voice. He had been through a lot in his life but I don't think he's ever heard of someone being cursed into a laptop.

"I powered up Samtop – that's the nickname I game him – and before I did anything, a chat popped up with a message from Sam. I started to talk to him by typing, you know, the usual chat room talking but then I said something out loud and he heard me. He can hear me but he can't talk." I stopped in front of Samtop and read the messages. They were mainly about whom was I talking to, what does Bobby have to say, Dean why won't you respond, type of questions. Like before, I ignored them. "What do you think?"

"I think that you two are a bunch of idjits, that's what I think."

"Bobby that doesn't really help me…" I responded slightly annoyed with the whole situation; however, at the same time, I found it very amusing.

"Do you know the witches name?"

"No."

Another sigh from the other end and another ping. "Can you at least tell me what she looked like?"

"Blonde pixie cut, skinny, blues eyes, and she stood about five foot three." I heard Bobby writing the descriptions down.

"Alright, I'll get back to you. Stay out of trouble for the time being ya idjits." I shut the phone and sat down in front of Samtop. Another five messages were on the screen. I sighed and read over them.

"Bobby is going to look into it." I answered what the majority of the messages were asking. I smiled. "I need to do some research, how 'bout I become the tickle monster for a little bit?"

**Sam: **Hell no.

"Too bad Sammy." I opened another search engine and began to research ignoring the pings from Sam.


	3. Great job Sammy

**Author's Note: **Thanks for everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I'm glad everyone likes it and finds it funny. Now, I have a third chapter to go with the other two. Hope you enjoy these too :]

_Disclaimer: _I, like many others, do not own Supernatural

_Word Count: _1,342

_Warning: _No spoilers. Cussing.

XxXxXx

"Dude, this has gotta stop," I threw my pen across the room at the wall frustrated with Sam. He kept on switching the tabs I was in and closing them. It had been going on for several hours. After the three hundredth time, it was starting to get annoying. "How the hell am I suppose to figure out what's going on when you're messing with me?"

**Sam: **Then use _my _laptop not _me_.

I shrugged knowing he couldn't see me. It was like Sam was three years old again when he was really bored while we were driving cross-country going from hunt to hunt with Dad. I had only been seven; but, God he was annoying three year old. We'd see a cow and he'd ask, _why is the cow black and brown Dean?_

_Why is the grass green?_

_What happened to the sun? Why isn't it up with the moon?_

This went on for hours and hours a day. Right now, it was like that all over again. I wanted to punch him in the face then. I also wanted to punch him in the face right now. However, there was one problem, if I did that then there'd be no more Sam. I needed Sam. I couldn't function without him and he couldn't function without me. I chewed on my lip looking at what Sam had said.

**Sam: **Have you heard anything from Bobby?

"No and I'm stuck on this research. I don't know what's going on with the curse. I can usually find things but I can't."

Sam didn't respond for a while and it was almost like I could hear the gears working in his head. "Sam?" It was then I looked at the screen and saw that he was looking things up; going from web page to web page, typing things in the a word document. It was all happening so fast that it was hard for me to keep up.

**Sam: **You didn't try very hard did ya?

I stared at the screen reading over everything. "How…did you do that?"

**Sam: **The same way I always research. Only, I could do it faster because I'm a laptop.

The way Sam had written that, it was almost like he was happy he was a laptop. I raised my eyebrow, sat down and crossed my arms over my chest. "I thought you wanted to be back to normal again?"

**Sam:**I do but it was nice not having to do hours of research.

"Yeah and I spent hours doing it and you did it in a matter of minutes." I was no somewhat pissed at Sam for doing what I had spent hours on in a matter of minutes. I wanted that type of power. I liked the read but not do research. Believe it or not, there was a difference between the two. "Would you mind explaining this to me? I don't feel like reading all that."

**Sam: **…you'll have to read regardless…

I sighed knowing Sam was right. "Fine but you can still explain it."

**Sam: ***eye roll* Alright fine. So the witch's name is Beth. She's been in police reports a couple times. Arrested for DUI's and has a number of speeding tickets. It looks like she lives in Wichita, Kansas.

"What's the irony of a witch living in Wichita?" I laughed reading what Sam said. Beth would have to be stupid to live there. Why the hell would a witch want to live somewhere that has the word witch in it? It didn't make sense to me. Wichita was also close to home. Only a couple of hours but being that close to home, it made me nervous. I had only been back once in several years. I didn't want to go back and I wasn't going to. I hope Sam knew that.

**Sam: **I dunno but anyway, we're close to Wichita and it won't take very long to get there. Maybe two or three hours.

"Sammy focus, what about the curse?

**Sam: **Right the curse. Well, I couldn't really find anything on it considering we couldn't hear what Beth was saying. I'm not sure if she was speaking English or Latin. It sounded like a mixture between the two. The curse is relatively new and it seemed like it was almost home made.

"Home made?" I asked confused at this point. I went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. I almost grabbed two but remembered Sam couldn't drink at the moment. "Hey Samtop, are you hungry?"

I sat back down in front of Samtop and waited for a response.

**Sam: **No why?

"Wouldn't you be hungry considering you are still human but a laptop. Well, we'll see how hungry you are when you get changed back."

**Sam: **Alright…anyway homemade… You know how we've created some exorcism and spells and what not over the years?

I nodded taking a drink of my beer and feeling the amber liquid roll down my throat. I waited for Sam to say something but remembered he couldn't see me. I was going to have to vocalize every nod or shake of the head. This was going to get annoying real quick.

"Yeah."

**Sam: **Well, if I'm thinking right, Beth did the same thing. She created her own spell to turn someone into an object. I'm not sure what the spell was.

"Alright so how do we gank this bitch?" I leaned back resting my arm on the arm rest of held my beer by the neck of the bottle letting it dangle above the floor.

**Sam: **We can't really stop Beth from being a witch. The only way to do it would be to kill her.

"After she changes you back to being human."

**Sam: **Of course, after that.

XxXxXx

Three hours later, I was in another motel several hours away from the one I had been in before. I was now in Wichita and had to work the case alone but not alone. The car ride to Wichita was somewhat lonely. I didn't have any one to talk to. The only person I did talk to was Bobby who gave me some more information. He told me where Beth lived and what bar she liked to hang out at. I knew that would help me find her.

I dropped down on to the bed and plugged in Samtop. His battery was almost dead when we left and I had to charge him or I wouldn't have a pattern right now. I waited for the laptop to power up and I looked at the background. It was boring and bland. I opened the search engine and found a background to use.

I started to chuckle seeing the background. The background was a picture of a little kitten stretched out with his belly showing. There was text that said _I HAZ YOU IN MY GRAZP_. It was funny and I knew Sam would get annoyed by it.

"Sam? Where are you?" It had been about ten minutes since I powered the computer up and Sam usually messaged me while the laptop was closed and when I immediately got on. Now, I hadn't gotten one message in the last three and a half hours.

A very quiet ping rang through the air.

**Sam: **D-dean… I think… I have a… virus…

I was in the process of swallowing when Sam sent the message. I choked and began to cough. "What?"

**Sam: **I think I have a virus. I don't feel good.

"From what?" I knew nothing about computers. How the hell was I suppose to fix this? Sam was the computer geek, not me. He was always the one who fixed my problems when the laptop had a virus.

**Sam: **I'm not sure. I think it was how fast I was researching. I might have picked it up then.

Great. Sam had a virus and he was computer. How the hell was I suppose to get this case done without the help of Sam? "Well this is just great."


	4. Authors Note:

**Author's Note: **I realize I should have posted this a while ago but I'm doing it now. I'm still alive; however, I won't be able to update this story for a while. This story is going in a hiatus because in the beginning of May, my dad ended up in ICU with a traumatic brain injury. After that, I lost my juices for this story because of everything going on. I had to help out at home a lot and that's still going on with all the therapy he's going to. Now it's almost August and time for school to start. I work Monday – Friday and sometimes on the weekends. I don't have time to update and with everything going on at home. I'm going to need to start finishing up summer work for school. This year I really need to figure out how to study because I'm going into my senior year, I only have one more year until college to figure this all out. I actually have a pretty hard senior year ahead of me and I need to focus on that.

I'm not giving up on this story. Just where I am with my life at the moment, I don't have time to update. I hope everyone can forgive me. I'm sorry for not posting this sooner.

I'll hopefully see you soon,

yurisnow


End file.
